Homer Simpson
' '*It is highly recommended that you keep the contents closed.' ' "Walk!? That wasn't part of the Deal!" "Ooh! I'm floating like a candy-wraper in an updraft!" "I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T...I mean S-M-A-R-T! ''- Homer Simpson'' Homer Simpson is a Playable-Characer in the Simpsons Hit & Run and is obviously based off Homer Simpson from the TV Hit-show: 'The Simpsons'. Synopsis Homer Simpson is one of the Main Characters in the story throughout Hit & Run. He helps Lisa with her Science Project, helps Ned Flanders with his 'missing items' and then he starts out with his work-avoding tactics. Homer even blows up Mr. Smithers' in Mr.Burns' Limo to avoid going to work. It's not too long before Homer becomes obsessed with Black Vans that have gained headlines throughout Springfield, he follows one and somehow ends up accusing Mr.Burns as the one distributing these Black Vans. However, after approaching Mr. Burns about the issue, it turns out the Black Vans are just "Pizza Vans" and Homer Simpson gets fired from his position at the Power Plant. Homer Simpson keeps a low profile until he helps Bart in Squidport to unfold Kang & Kodos' plans. When the Aliens invade Springfield and turn the town into a nightmare, Homer Simpson emerges the hero when he teams up with other Springfieldians to blow the Alien Spaceship up with Nuclear Waste. When told that he is the town hero, Homer thought that it was a bad dream after eating too many raw hot dogs. Homer is then greeted by fans from another galaxy in the front lawn. Playabiltiy Homer Simpson is the Playable character of both Level 1 and Level 7. He can double-jump, run, and attack with a kick and his signature move is an ass-pound. He also runs in a manly style and kicks like he's kicking a football. After completing a task in a mission, Homer will raise his arm. When completeing a mission, Homer will jump up into the air with his arms risen. Motions When left motionless for a certain amount of time, Homer will do certain motions: M1.JPG|Homer in an excited motion M2.JPG|Homer scratching his ass M3.JPG|Homer looking at the soles of his shoes Homer will do other motions depending on the outift he is wearing (See the respected outfits for those motions) Owned Vehicles fsedan.JPG|Family Sedan|link=Family Sedan 70spc.JPG|70s Sports Car|link=70s Sports Car Outfits costume1.JPG|Homer - Casual|link=Homer - Casual constume 2.JPG|Homer - Muumuu|link=Homer - Muumuu coooooooooos.JPG|Homer - Great One|link=Homer - Great One cos4.JPG|Homer - Evil|link=Homer - Evil coooos.JPG|Homer - Donut|link=Homer - Donut cos5.JPG|Homer - Dirty|link=Homer - Dirty Phrases 'Running Phrases:' "Ouch! My Bikini's always chafing!" "(Gasping) Must.....never....run....again!" "Chest pains! I'm having chest pains!" "Wow I need a disco-nap" 'Vehicle Phrases:' "Bart did it". "Coming through!". "I have no insurance!". "Oww my ass!". "D'oh!" (Whispers)" I'm not a very good driver". "Eat my dust!" "Ehh, it was like that when I got here." "Vengeance will be mine!" "Watch it I nearly spilled my sundae!" "Out of control!" "Out of my way jerk-ass!". " Wooooah out of control!". "Just call me heir Homer!". "I am excellenté!" "So long suckers!". "Looks harder than it is". "Let's do this thang!" "Learn to drive dumbass!". "Woo hoo!". "I didn't do it". "Take this!" "Wuh!" "I blame society". "Ohhh, now I have a wedgie!". "I'm a lean-mean speed thingy!". "Nothing lasts forever." "Watch it!" "Ooh the vibration's tickling my feet!" "Possessions are fleeting." "Take that!" (Girly laugh) "Hehehehehe". "Wow, This car can sure take a beating." "Weeee!". "Aaaagh!". "Move it!". "Mistakes were made." "I am evil Homer! I am evil Homer!". "Ohhh, I swallowed my gum!". "Lousy Rotten Karmic Retribution!". "Can't you see i'm driving here!". "Woohoo alright!". "USA! USA!". "That hurt". "Ok that's a lawsuit". "Please don't sue!" "(Tut tut tut) Wreckless driving is my pet peeve." "Let's see you do better". "Ow my neck!". "I have road-rage and I know how to use it!". 'Vent Phrases:' "Wee!" "Wow!" "Bouncy-Bouncy!" "Ooh! I'm floating like a candy wraper in a updraft!" 'Getting into Car Phrases:' "Let's Roll!". "I love to sit". "Well it's about time". "Hey, I found my lost nachos". 'Getting out of Car Phrases:' "I wish I had a dog with a saddle". "Walk,?!? That wasn't part of the deal!" "Awww, I forgot my mission". "Oh yes, first the legs then the crotch". "Your driving is adequate, but lacks passion". 'Phone-Booth Phrases:' "Can you come and get me? I'll pay you in back rubs!". "I need your help, my car is eh....sleeping". 'Wrench Phrases:' "Awww, I wanted a peanut!". "Woohoo!" "Where am I going to put all these..." "You mean I gotta get more?". 'Collector Card Phrases:' "I can sell this on the internet!" "Me wanty!". "Sweet-sweet obsesisve collecting". "Ho! That was too easy!" 'Race Phrases:' "2-4-6-8, You suck, i'm great, la-la-la-la you are the one I..hate". "2-4-6-8, You suck, i'm great, la-la-la-la, you I hate". "Dammit, I dropped my kebab". "As soon as i'm done scratching myself, you're history!". "He used a cheat code!". "And people say i'm slow.....wait a minute, that was an insult!" "Eat my dust, dust-eater!". 'Attacking Phrases:' "Out of my way chump!" "Haaaaiyah!" "Don't worry, that should heal fast". "I keep making God madder and madder". "Why you little!". "(Rarrrgh!)" "Yaaagh!". "That older boy told me to do it". 'Being Attacked Phrases:' "What the?" "Why you little!". "(Ooof!)" "D'oh!". "Aagh!". "Oww stop it!". "(Ughh!)". "That was so painful!". "Thanks alot." "Aagh oww!" "(In a drunk tone) Hello sir, I haven't been drinking". 'Doom Phrases:' "Aaaagh!" "Save me Duffman!" "Save me Jeebus!" "Homer go boom!" "Weeeeee!" 'Vehicle Destroyed Phrases:' "I feel bad about myself...." "Why me!?". "Ok, that's a lawsuit". "That was so painful!". 'Start of Misson Phrases:' "Piece of cake, mmmmm cake.." "It's crashing time!." "Sweeet!". "Let's do this thang!" 'Task Complete Phrases:' "Way to ignore the speed-limit!" "Now that's driving!" 'Successful Getaway Phrases:' "Now that's driving." "In your face!" "Ho! That was too easy!" "So-long suckers!" 'Mission-Exclusive Phrases:' "What's next, Flanders cooler, I gave it to Barney". "Almost done! Now I need Flanders stupid picture of his stupid family..." "Ok, last one. Now where did I leave Rod's stupid inhaler? D'uh! On top of the Duff Truck!". "Now to return this stuff before the cops find me sitting around talking to myself!". "If you're so smart, how come I broke you?". "That's what you get for expecting me to do the job for which I am paid". "Marge will clean this mess up later". "Stupid like a fox!". "It's not like anyone likes these things". "Let's see, I need something to board up the windows....I know! Boards! "Oh man, my car is gone! And the ashtray was pull of pennies. I need another car fast! "The power plant?! I'm bored of this level." "Heh heh, talk about pinning the nerd. If i'm going to kill those black car-driving, cola-poisoning, Laser-distributing, reality-show-filming monsters, i'm going to need some more toxic waste." "Uh-oh, it's that black car again. Ooh, it has the speed of a sub-boss combined with the tenacity of a level boss." 'Level 7 Tractor Beam Mission Phrases:' "Hurry up! I have to pee!" "(In an angry tone) Get the lid out..." 'Mission Complete Phrases:' "I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T, I mean, S-M-A-R-T! "I'm so talented, and good-looking!" "In your face! Woohoo!", "I'm king of the World!" 'Hit & Run Phrases:' "Another one??". "Lousy generic villains". "Face King Homer if you dare!" "The importnat thing is that im not imagining these guys" "Oh come on.." 'Button-Press Phrases:' "Thingy goes up!". "I hope do not press means press right-away". "Whats this do?" "Woo-hoo! I love senselessy pushing things!". 'Social Phrases:' "My name is Homer". "How's it hanging?", "What's up?" "What do you have that is high in both fat and alcohol content?". "What do you have that will tentalize my discerning palette?". "My blood cholesterol is low, give me a recharge!" "Whatever food doesn't kill me, makes me stronger". "I need a selection of fatty treats please". "I'm looking for something in a breakfast burito". "I need food that is flavourable yet supple to the touch". 'Phone-Booth A.I Driver Phrases:' "I want to help, but there's a spider near my car key! (Uggggh) (Wooooof) Oh never mind, it's gone". "Did you know your breath smells like fired pork?...Oh wait, that's the phone receiver...mmmm porkful". "Ok, just let me fake my death here at the plant and i'll be right over". "I'm on my way". "Drving people around has become tiresome, oh ok". "Woah, that last glass of gravy made my chest hurt. I guess a drive would feel good." "Ok I promised Marge I wouldn't come home drunk, so I need to drive around until I sober up". "Ok, I didn't ask for your life story". "Oooh! Can I come !?". "If I had a dollar for every call asking me for a ride,...i'd have one dollar". "Oh sure! Use me for my car!". "Now this is a perfect example of why democracy will never work in this country!". 'A.I Driver Phrases:' "What's up with that!?" "Son of a......" 'A.I Driver 'Wrong side of Vehicle' Phrases:' "Heehee! You're dumber than me!". "What part of 'get in' don't you understand?". "The door's locked and i'm too lazy to open it..." "(Whispers) That's the wrong side..." 'Event Phrases:' "(Throws item at Ned Flanders) Bend it Flanders, i'm not in the mood to talk." Appearances *He appears in the Introduction Movie. *He appears on the Main Menu, asleep on the couch. *He appears on the Level 1 Newspaper. *He appears as the Playable character of Level 1. *He appears in the Level 1 Movie. *He is referenced on the Level 2 newspaper. *He appears in Level 2 in which he will sell you 'Mr. Plow'. *He appears on the Level 3 newspaper. *He appears in Level 3 only if you call for the Family Sedan or 70s Sports Car, Homer will be driving. *He appears in Level 4, eating cheese in the Kitchen of the Simpsons House. *He has a voice appearance with Ned Flanders in the kitchen of the Simpson's house on Level 4. *He appears in Level 4 if you call for the Family Sedan or the 70s Sports Car, Homer will be driving. *He is referenced to on the Level 5 newspaper. *He appears in Level 5 in which he will sell you 'The Car Built for Homer'. *He appears in Level 6 as the host of 'Kang & Kodos Strike Back'. *He appears as the Playable Character of Level 7. *He appears in the Level 7 Movie.